staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Spokojnie jak na wojnie; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Testament wieków - Len i klejnoty; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 21 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Rycerze Okrągłego Muchomora odc.7 (The Marin Rose); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 08:55 Świnka Peppa - Przedstawienie, odc. 52 (School play, ep. 52); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci 09:20 Kocham muzykę - Bram i carillon odc. 19 (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:25 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Która wiedźma jest która? odc.13 (Which witch is which?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 09:50 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 24/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 98 (odc. 98); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3716 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3931); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3717 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3932); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1411; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1580; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 1 Poza Edenem cz. 2 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 1. Out of Eden); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 14 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 39 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 40 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:55 Przed Eurowizją - 15 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3718 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3933); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3719 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3934); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1416 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1581; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1027; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Ciasto samuraja, odc. 22 (Backyardigans // Samurai Pie, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Łańcuch zbrodni (Circle of Friends); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 4; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:15 Pogoda dla kierowców 23:20 Spirala - odc. 8 (Engrenages, ep. 8); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 00:15 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:45 Czarodziej z Harlemu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991) 02:05 Przed Eurowizją - 14 02:05 Był taki dzień - 21 lutego; felieton 02:13 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Moja praca artystyczna; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Podróże z zagadkami 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - 40/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Julie Falls Hard, Double Wedding, The Dummies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:20 Statek miłości - 41/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep. My Sister Irene, The Now Marriage, Second Time Around); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 48/52 Ale cyrk (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 49/52 Cześć Pajacyku (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 120 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie 11:15 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250) 11:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 20/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 520); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 30; teleturniej 13:20 Hair (Hair); musical kraj prod.USA (1979) 15:30 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Mistrz wagi żywej - Film o profesorze Zygmuncie Pejsaku; cykl dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 70 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 71 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Dr House - odc. 24/46 (House, M. D. ep. Autopsy #E6302); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 22:05 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 22:40 Warto rozmawiać - Kosowo - kwestia europejska - kwestia polska 23:35 Panorama 23:50 W sprawie generała Fieldorfa Nila; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - . - Kokaina - nieletni przemytnicy (The 12 years old cocaine smuggler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:05 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 8/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:55 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 11/13 (Battlestar Galactica ep. 1811 Colonial Day); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (62, 63) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (60) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (134) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Cathrine Bell 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1045) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Łabędziem być... - show 13.00 Halo, Hans! (8) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (651) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (7) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 15.15 Daleko od noszy (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (652) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1046) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Tylko miłość (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman, wyk. Bartek Świderski, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Urszula Grabowska 21.00 Złodziej (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Paul McGuigan, Dean White, wyk. Andre Braugher, Mae Whitman 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Złodziej (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Andre Braugher 23.00 I Bóg stworzył kobietę - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Vincent Spano 01.10 Miasto zwycięzców 02.10 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (926) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak. Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Weronika Mars (15/20) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Kristen Bell, Jason Dohring, Enrico Colantoni, Teddy Dunn 15.15 Marina (118/169) - te!enowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (927) - seńal obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak. Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Pogrzebana prawda - horror, USA 1996, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Tiffani Thiessen, Tim Matheson 23.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.30 Kryminalni 7 (87): Nagroda - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 01.30 Multikino - magazyn 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.15 Wrzuć na luz 03.15 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 Pogromcy hitów - rozr. 06.25 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.20 Zbuntowani (84) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.20 Cieńka niebieska linia (13) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 11.00 Mała czarna - talk show 12.00 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.30 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany, Francja 1985 16.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 16.30 Zbuntowani (85) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Miłość z.o.o. (7) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Tylko jeden - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 21.45 Regina (15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.15 Regina (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.45 Miłość z.o.o. (7) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Muzyczne listy - muz. 03.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.50 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 05.15 Big Brother 4.1: prosto z domu - reality show 05.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Żarłoki i niejadki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 50. lat Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zaproszenie - Jeśliś mądry, to oszukaj Panów z Prus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Komediantka - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 A Polska daleko...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Żarłoki i niejadki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Źrebak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Klasyka dramatu - Igraszki z diabłem; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Wygrywam najcenniejsze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z prochu powstałeś; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Warto rozmawiać - Seks dla wszystkich ?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Źrebak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Igraszki z diabłem; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Wygrywam najcenniejsze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dzień jak co dzień - Nasza frania; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury - (56); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (8) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) 8:00 Powrót na pole walki 10:00 Patrol morski: Drogocenny ładunek (6/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (118) 12:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (2-ost.) 14:00 Patrol morski: Drogocenny ładunek (6/13) 15:00 Powrót na pole walki 17:00 Córki McLeoda (119) 18:00 Jane Doe: Pamiętam dobrze 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Półmrok bogów (3) 22:00 Poszukiwani (8) 23:00 Oddział duchów (2) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (2) 2:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (2-ost.) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (8) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) Ale Kino! 8:00 Podkręć piłkę jak Beckham 10:00 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr 11:25 Deszcz meteorów 11:40 Biały niedźwiedź 13:20 ostatni seans: Prawo słabszego 15:20 ostatni seans: Ziemia i wolność 17:15 Barbarella 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Eddie Murphy (1) 20:00 festiwale: Mój koniec świata 21:50 Poirot: Morderstwo na Balu Zwycięstwa 22:50 Poirot: Tajemnica myśliwskiego domku 23:50 Noc słoneczników 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Wąż w duszy węża (12) 3:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: To, co na zewnątrz i wewnątrz oraz tajemnica strachu przed tajemnicą (13) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl 7:00 Małpi biznes (1) 7:30 Małpi biznes (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 9:00 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 9:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni 13:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 15:00 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z zaginionego kontynentu 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Nieoczekiwana dostawa 18:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Rywalizacja między rodzeństwem 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 19:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Krokodyl wudu 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 0:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 1:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Rywalizacja między rodzeństwem 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Krokodyl wudu 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (14) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (14) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (12) 8:00 Jericho (2) 9:00 Szczury wodne (127) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (10) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (12) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (14) 13:00 Szczury wodne (127) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (10) 15:00 Jericho (2) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (13) 17:00 Szczury wodne (128) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (15) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (11) 20:00 Jericho (3) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (24) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (8) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (19) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (20) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (9) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (24) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (19) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (20) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (10) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 11:00 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:45 Allo, Allo (10) 13:20 Allo, Allo (1) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (4) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Dobrej nocki (5) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (6) 21:00 Przekręty (5) 22:00 Przekręty (6) 23:00 Dobrej nocki (5) 23:40 Dobrej nocki (6) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (4) 0:50 Przekręty (5) 1:40 Przekręty (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 3:30 Przekręty (5) 4:20 Przekręty (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 7:55 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 8:20 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 8:50 Architektura przyszłości (2) 9:15 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (10) 11:25 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 11:50 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 12:20 Architektura przyszłości (2) 12:45 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 13:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 14:05 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 14:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 15:00 Architektura przyszłości (2) 15:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (2) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (5) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (10) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 17:10 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (4) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (5) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 20:00 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (4) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (5) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (65) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (10) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 0:35 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (4) 2:00 Ukryty potencjał (5) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (10) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (11) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (7) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (18) 8:00 Spragnieni Doyle'a 9:05 Samochód zabójca 10:50 Wesołych świąt 12:30 Oblężona twierdza 14:00 Pusty dom 15:40 Mission: Impossible 3 17:50 Volver 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 7 (19) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (18) 21:55 Premiera: Cztery poziomo: Tajemnica Bodzia (12-ost.) 22:25 Wesołe miasteczko 0:05 Testosteron 2:05 Podróż do końca nocy 3:35 Sara 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Świece na Bay Street 10:10 Kiler-ów 2-óch 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (18) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Forrest Gump 15:20 Początki życia 16:00 Cast Away: Poza światem 18:20 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 20:00 Kult 21:40 Zygfryd 23:10 Przez 24 godziny 5 (18) 23:55 Cztery poziomo: Tajemnica Bodzia (12-ost.) 0:20 Ergo Proxy (11) 0:45 SuperDeser: Kurczak na twardo 1:15 Nagrody Darwina 2:50 Śniadanie na Plutonie 4:55 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a 6:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:00 Nie przegap 10:15 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 10:45 Legenda Zorro 13:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 13:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 14:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Przemysław Saleta 15:00 Nie przegap 15:15 Ikonoklaści: Redford i Newman 16:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Czekając na mężczyzn 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 20:00 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 0:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 1:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:55 Łapu-capu extra 3:25 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 5:30 Koszt zdobycia bieguna Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Rytm życia 7:45 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 9:20 Sklepik z horrorami 10:55 Star Trek 6: Wojna o pokój 12:45 Ultranova 14:10 7 dni 15:50 W blasku Hollywood 2: Meryl Streep 16:20 Zwykli ludzie 18:25 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Cromwell 22:25 Sklepik z horrorami 23:55 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (6) 0:55 Życie jest słodkie 2:40 Nieobecni 4:15 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 6:30 Bazar (5) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (14) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (26) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (29) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 10:00 Porządek musi być (37) 10:30 Dru Yoga 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Obsesja odchudzania 12:00 Druga szansa (38) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (25) 13:30 Projekt: Kreator mody (12) 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (14) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (26) 15:30 Bazar (5) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 17:30 Dru Yoga 18:00 Porządek musi być (37) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 19:00 Druga szansa (38) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Obsesja odchudzania 21:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (12) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (81) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (51) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (48) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (81) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (51) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (48) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 4:30 Bazar (5) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Lynne (8) Discovery Channel 6:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie 7:00 Brainiac (7) 8:00 Brudna robota: Farma strusi 9:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (7) 9:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (8) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Brudna robota: Farma strusi 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 16:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 17:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (3) 17:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (2) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 21:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur (1) 22:00 Akcja ratowania łodzi podwodnej - śledztwo specjalne 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Ford Fairlaine 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Terroryści 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy (33) 3:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (9) 3:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (10) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Łodzie Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki 8:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 9:00 Kosmiczne safari (2) 10:00 Człowiek i jego rakieta 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki 14:00 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy 15:00 Kosmiczne safari (2) 16:00 Człowiek i jego rakieta 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (72) 20:00 Kapow! Potęga komiksu 21:00 Krytycznym okiem: Gry umysłu 22:00 Megadrapieżniki 23:00 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (72) 2:00 Kapow! Potęga komiksu 3:00 Krytycznym okiem: Gry umysłu 3:50 Megadrapieżniki 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 5:10 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 7:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 8:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 11:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 12:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 13:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 14:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 17:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 18:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 19:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 20:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 23:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 0:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 1:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 2:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (5) 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 4:45 Wpadki wywiadu: Niespodziewany atak 5:35 Wielkie akcje dywersyjne II wojny światowej: Więzienie w Amiens Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy ekstremalne 9:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 10:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 11:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 12:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:45 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 19:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 21:15 Boks: Gala w Berlinie 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Deer Valley 19:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:00 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Granadzie 22:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Czeski sen 7:30 Poddaj się, Dorotko 8:55 Rodzina Steedów 3 10:25 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 12:20 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 13:15 Przystojny szuka żony 14:55 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 16:35 Lustrzana maska 18:15 Droga sławy 20:10 Premiera: Stoned 21:55 Rozstania i powroty 0:00 Zagniewani młodociani 1:25 Stoned 3:15 Rozstania i powroty 5:20 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Królowie i królowa 8:30 Przyjaciele z kasą 9:55 Humor Orientu 11:30 Antoni, Boży wojownik 13:10 Głowa do góry 14:45 Sznycel Paradise 16:10 Super tata 17:40 Jak usidlić faceta 19:25 Czy dzieci pozwolą 21:00 Na stojaka! (191) 21:30 Amatorski projekt 23:05 Boudu 0:50 Podwójne espresso 2:30 Amatorski projekt 4:05 Boudu HBO Comedy 10:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 11:30 Twoje, moje i nasze 12:55 Facet z ogłoszenia 14:30 Niespełnione pragnienia 15:55 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 17:25 Facet z ogłoszenia 19:00 Niespełnione pragnienia 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (8) 21:00 Wspólne zdjęcie 22:30 Wszystko naraz 23:55 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (4) 0:20 Trawka 3 (8) 0:50 Amatorzy w konopiach 2:30 Pechowy cadillac 3:55 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 7:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 8:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie ziemi czerwonej 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 8A/62 8:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 8B/69 8:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 9:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy 10:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska 10:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Zagrożenie 11:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Noc 12:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Medaliony 12:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Yokmok 13:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sceny z życia kapitana 14:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Statek wzywa pilota 14:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński 14:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Haliński 14:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 16:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Rapsod królewski 16:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 18:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ludzie ziemi czerwonej 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8A/71 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8B/77 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Na białym szlaku 21:30 Portrety 21:35 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Tworzenie siebie (4/7) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8A/71 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 8B/77 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Yokmok 1:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sceny z życia kapitana 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Statek wzywa pilota 1:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński 1:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Haliński 1:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 3:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Haliński: Rapsod królewski 3:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Orfeusz' 12:00 Teatr operowy La Monnaie w Brukseli 12:55 Georges Pludermacher, Jean-Louis Capezzali, Philippe Bernold i Olivier Gardon wykonują dzieła Francisa Poulenca, Agnes Mellon i Christian Ivaldi prezentują utwór Hectora Berlioza 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Henri Demarquette i Michel Dalberto na Festiwalu Perigord Noir 18:05 Beethoven na Festiwalu Perigord Noir 18:35 Henri Demarquette i Michel Dalberto interpretują sonaty wiolonczelowe Ludwiga van Beethovena 19:45 Portrety: Michel Dalberto 20:10 Aria z opery 'Cosi fan tutte' Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 20:30 Classic Dance: Piotr Czajkowski: 'Jezioro łabędzie' 22:50 Agnes Letestu, gwiazda z wrażliwością aktorki 23:20 Piotr Czajkowski: Sekstet smyczkowy 'Souvenir de Florence' 0:00 Około północy: David Linx, na żywo ze studia Lonious, 2004 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: W hołdzie dla Martina Luthera Kinga 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Brass Construction na żywo w Bataclan, 2005 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (46) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (47) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (48) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (76) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (69) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (15) 8:00 Noddy (64) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (21) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (11) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (38) 8:50 Rumcajs (7) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (51) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (6) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 9:45 Bracia koala (26) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (16) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 11:00 Noddy (63) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (20) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (10) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (37) 11:50 Rumcajs (6) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (5) 12:25 Pingu (11) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (8) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (43) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (44) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (45) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (75) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (16) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (68) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (14) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (50) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (5) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 16:45 Bracia koala (25) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (6) 18:25 Pingu (12) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (9) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (37) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Za kulisami teledysku: "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" Good Charlotte 9:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "The Pretender" Foo Fighters 10:00 Za kulisami teledysku: "Bleed it out" Linkin Park 10:30 Za kulisami teledysku: 50 Cent Feat. Justin Timberlake 11:00 Za kulisami teledysku: Rihanna: "Shut up and drive" 11:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Qué Hiciste" J.LO. 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 All Access 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Przypadkowy geniusz 7:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (4) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (14) 9:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 10:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu 13:00 Superkrokodyle 14:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 15:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż 16:00 Podniebne potwory 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau 18:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz 19:00 Raj węży 20:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 21:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 22:00 Okrutne lato 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca 0:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 1:00 Okrutne lato 2:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 3:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 4:00 Okrutne lato 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: W przestworzach nad Europą (7/20) 7:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Znikająca rzeka pawianów (12/13) 8:10 Wojna powietrzna nad Wietnamem 9:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Krokodyle w żłobku (2/13) 9:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Od głowy do ogona (4/13) 10:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Skrzydlata śmierć (5/13) 10:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Śmierć w ziemskim raju (6/13) 11:15 Wielka zieleń: Parki, skwery, ogrody i ogródki - oazy ekologii udomowionej (2/5) 11:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Piękna i bestia (7/13) 12:10 Afryka jak na dłoni: Rozmiar to nie wszystko (8/13) 12:40 Konfucjanizm: Edukacja - rozwój w służbie świata (4-ost.) 13:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pożyteczne rozrywki (9/13) 14:15 Tuvalu. Nim wszystko pochłoną fale... 15:15 Twórcy wizerunku 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Mariam i wodne duchy Gwinei (6/13) 16:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 17:25 Świątynie wiedzy: West Point (2/3) 18:30 Audrey Hepburn. Niezapomniana 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (7/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 20:50 Premiera. Historia: Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 21:55 Premiera. Historia: Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 23:05 Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja 0:05 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Nie mogę przestać rosnąć (4/7) 1:10 Walka z terrorem 2:10 Racje i emocje: Zielone miasta - ochrona przyrody (5/8) 2:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Coś z niczego (4/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (638) 8:30 Samo życie (1011) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Policyjna prowokacja (69) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Titanic (99) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tylko miłość (20) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Układ (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Jestem twoim wężem (1) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (639) 21:30 Samo życie (1012) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Miłość umiera ostatnia (103) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sto lat (100) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Demony zazdrości (103) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Wycieczka na Kanary (70) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1012) 1:45 Graczykowie: Jestem twoim wężem (1) 2:10 Interwencja 2:20 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (639) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Sto lat (100) 3:55 Daleko od noszy: Wycieczka na Kanary (70) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:45 Raport specjalny: Życie po życiu 5:10 Fala zbrodni: Miłość umiera ostatnia (103) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 9:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 11:10 K.O. TV Classics 12:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:40 Żużel: Ekstraliga 13:20 K.O. TV Classics 14:20 Total Rugby 15:00 Żużel: Ekstraliga 15:40 K.O. TV Classics 16:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 19:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 23:10 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 K.O. TV Classics 8:10 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 8:40 K.O. TV Classics 9:50 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 10:50 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 11:20 Rugby: Puchar Świata 13:30 Najszybsze Polki (2) 14:00 Skeleton: Mistrzostwa Świata 15:30 Total Rugby 16:00 Skeleton: Mistrzostwa Świata 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 22:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:45 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:25 Pasek 8:50 Zabierz mnie na mecz 10:25 Kłopoty z dziewczynami 12:05 Pasek 13:30 Nasz szpieg zaginął 15:00 Kochaj albo odejdź 17:05 Długi tydzień w Parkman 19:20 Annie Hall 21:00 Śliska sprawa 22:35 Córka Ryana 1:45 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 3:00 Pani Soffel 4:50 30 sekund nad Tokio Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (19/52) 8:30 Stellina (87/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (8/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (15/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (68) 13:55 Stellina (88/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (38/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (16/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (69) 18:05 Łowca (9/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (11) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (65/72) 0:10 Najlepszy seks w życiu (3/4) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów (39) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Tokio rośnie (3) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Gruba ryba (55) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Eagle-Eye Cherry (4) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (8) 8:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kiedy łysieją klony (22) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (8) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (16) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Dokąd uciec (10) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Bądź mym utrapieniem (11) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 10:35 Histeria: Gwiaździsty sztandar (40) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i mgła (4) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Supertoaleta (56) 11:35 Friday Wear: Zawracanie nosa (31) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powrót Abby (11) 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (47) 12:55 Świat Raven: Cory ekstremalny (26) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 13:45 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rodzinna polityka (3) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Objawienie wiedźm (24) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 16:00 Aparatka (53) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Discomatic (12) 16:50 Świat Raven: Pilnuj swoich interesów (27) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (9) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych świąt, babciu Porażka (23) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (48) 18:50 Zoey 101: Aukcja ludzi (22) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Proces (12) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Lenny Kravitz (5) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zazdrość (4) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (14) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Haze 22:00 Hyper Express 22:30 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (13) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (8) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Waterloo 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (8) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Waterloo 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (8) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Huf Haus 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Wielki finał 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (9) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lowell Court 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 3:00 Domy marzeń (1) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (11/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (8/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (161) 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (11) 13:00 Ostatni kurs 15:00 Burza uczuć (12/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (80) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (80) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (162) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (163) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 (1) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (162) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (31/42) 0:05 Ostatni kurs 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Żebro Adama 4:30 Amatorzy przygód (11) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:40 Maraton uśmiechu 6:10 Telesklep 7:10 Mamy Cię!: Jolanta Pieńkowska, Joanna Trzepiecińska i Krzysztof Cugowski 8:25 Gorzka zemsta (174) 9:20 Ostry dyżur (27) 10:25 Wyścig po kasę 11:20 Telesklep 12:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4) 13:45 Gorzka zemsta (175) 14:40 Mamy Cię!: Radosław Majdan, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Rafał Królikowski 16:00 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (10) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (28) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5) 19:05 Przyjaciele (1/25) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (11) 20:05 Fałszywa ofiara 22:25 Kojak (4) 23:25 Córeczka 1:15 Laski na czacie 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Co za tydzień 8:05 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 12:00 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland 12:30 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 13:00 Kamienie szlachetne 13:05 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella gryzie 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Damą być 2 (5-ost.) 16:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 17:00 Spuścizna księżnej Diany 17:55 Przeglądarka 18:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 18:35 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 19:05 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 19:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu 21:00 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 21:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 22:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 23:00 Uwaga, faceci! (3) 23:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 0:20 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 0:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Sir Elton John (1) 3:05 Tessa w domu 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Notes kulinarny 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:00 Top Gear 10:00 Onboard 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 11:00 Automaniak Max 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Jazda polska 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Onboard 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Kuchnia boksu 18:15 Test 300 18:45 Na każdą kieszeń 19:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 28 sekund 20:30 Coś poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek 21:45 USA S.W.A.T. 22:15 Operacja Tuning 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Turbo kamera 23:30 Test 300 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Onboard 2:30 Test 300 3:00 Automaniak Max 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:24 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:36 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:42 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:21 Przegląd prasy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:55 Pogoda 9:58 Serwis sportowy 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:06 Serwis kulturalny 10:09 Bez komentarza 10:13 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info 10:52 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:53 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - kraj 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:54 Pogoda 12:57 Serwis sportowy 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:08 Komentarz - świat 13:24 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:54 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:07 Komentarz - kraj 14:24 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda 14:58 Serwis sportowy 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:57 Pogoda 15:59 Serwis sportowy 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:02 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:58 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:58 Pogoda 0:06 Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku (1/2) 0:58 Minęła 20 1:21 Minęła 20 1:38 Serwis info 2:03 Pogoda 2:04 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Aby do niedzieli 11:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Johannes Brahms - III symfonia 11:10 Johannes Brahms - III symfonia 11:55 Sztuka dyrygowania (1) 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pamięć Katynia 13:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Opcja zerowa 13:25 Polski film dokumentalny: Józek i jego dzieci 13:50 Polski film dokumentalny: Dzieci piramidy 14:20 Trebunie Tutki i Kinior Future Sound 15:05 Gładka skóra 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Dążenie do jasnego punktu 17:35 Strefa sztuki: Realność świata wizji 18:00 Teledyski Luzu: T.Love 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Christin Hoff Sommers 19:00 Reżyserzy: Z Czeczotem przez niebo i piekło 19:55 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 (5) 20:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:20 Studio Kultura: "10" 20:35 Kino jest sztuką: 10 22:05 Przewodnik 22:10 Studio TVP Kultura: Telekino nocą 22:20 Telekino nocą: Słodkie oczy 23:25 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 (6) 23:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Lykantropia 23:45 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Astrologia 0:45 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Chris Cunningham (50) 1:10 Przewodnik 1:15 Kino nocne: Zapomniane światło 2:55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:10 Rozmowy istotne: Christin Hoff Sommers 3:35 Czytelnia (48) 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 14:00 Koncert Tokio Hotel: Zimmer 483 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA górą 20:10 O co kaman? 21:00 VIVA górą 21:10 Shibuya 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 VIVA górą 22:10 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Okno na podwórze 10:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Współlokatorki 11:35 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 13:30 Patrz w niebo: Stella, Sonia, Sylvia 15:20 Literatura na małym ekranie: Ziarnko tamaryszku 17:30 Cinemania (252) 18:00 Okno na podwórze 20:00 Drżące ciało 21:50 Być najlepszą (1/2) 23:40 Emmanuelle: Wirtualny świat pożądania (2/7) 1:20 Siedemnaście lat 2:45 Drżące ciało Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Miniony dzień USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Klient specjalny USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, 7 stóp pod ziemią reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Szpiedzy kontra szpiedzy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Karma USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Królowa pszczół USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Utrata pamięci reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Plaster na ranę USA 2005 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Koniec miłości USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Wiara reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 3, Szarada reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i Siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 1, Domowy front USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 8, Na gołębich skrzydłach USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Izolacja reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 10, Trująca żaba reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Mandy Moore - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - program muzyczny 10:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 10:30 MTV w domu u... - rozrywka 11:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - program muzyczny 17:00 Best of charts - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Music for the Masses - muzyka. dokument 20:00 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Utrzymanek - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 07:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 08:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 08:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 09:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 10:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 10:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 11:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 11:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 12:00 50 Awesome British Albums - rock + pop 14:30 50 Awesome British Albums - rock + pop 17:00 Brits & Drugs And Rock 'N' Roll - rock + pop 18:00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems - rock + pop 19:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 20:30 MTV TWO Gig Guide - rock + pop 21:00 The Klaxons Takeover - rock + pop 22:00 DIY Disco UK Special - rock + pop 23:00 Viva La Bam - rock + pop 23:30 Homewrecker - rock + pop 00:00 Wonder Showzen - entertainment 00:30 Wonder Showzen - entertainment 01:00 120 Minutes: UK Special - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free - rock + pop Zone Romantica 06:00 Amor Amor: Ojciec Coraje (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Amor Amor: Smak twoich ust (8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Premiere: Żona dla taty (12) - telenowela, Chile 2007 09:00 Premiere: Córka ogrodnika (31) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Premiere: Pokraka (21) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Amor Amor: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (59) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Amor Amor: Smak twoich ust (8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Premiere: Żona dla taty (12) - telenowela, Chile 2007 14:00 Premiere: Córka ogrodnika (31) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 15:00 Premiere: Pokraka (21) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Premiere: Żona dla taty (12) - telenowela, Chile 2007 17:00 Amor Amor: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (59) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Premiere: Córka ogrodnika (31) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 19:00 Premiere: Pokraka (21) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Amor Amor: Ojciec Coraje (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Premiere: Żona dla taty (12) - telenowela, Chile 2007 22:00 Latino Nights: Prostytutki (10) - telenowela, Argentyna 2003 23:00 Amor Amor: Smak twoich ust (8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Premiere: Pokraka (21) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Premiere: Córka ogrodnika (31) - telenowela, Hiszpania 2003 01:55 Amor Amor: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (59) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Amor Amor: Smak twoich ust (8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Amor Amor: Ojciec Coraje (97) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Amor Amor: Ojciec Coraje (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Amor Amor: Marzenia nic nie kosztują (59) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Extreme Sports 06:00 The Method (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Ex Tube (123/123) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 X Games 13 (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (13/13) - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 Odyssey (12/12) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 And1 Mix Tape Tour (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 The Dudesons (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 X Games 13 (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 The Method (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (13/13) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Odyssey (12/12) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Streetball Extreme (6/6) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Ex Tube (124/124) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 X Games 13 (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 And1 Mix Tape Tour (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 The Dudesons (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (13/13) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Odyssey (12/12) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 X Games 13 (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 King of the Cage (14/14) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Ex Tube (124/124) - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 King of the Cage (14/14) - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (13/13) - sporty ekstremalne 02:30 Odyssey (12/12) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 The Method (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 And1 Mix Tape Tour (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 The Dudesons (7/7) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Streetball Extreme (6/6) - sporty ekstremalne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku